wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kratt's Got Talent
An episode of Wild Kratts Plot The Wildlife Talent Show is coming up, and Jimmy is in a panic, because he thinks that he is untalented. He soon finds out that he can whistle really well. When the day of the talent show arrives, Jimmy whistles confidently on stage to thunderous applause. Trivia The Wild Kratts show off their talents, including: Chris can juggle pies and breads in one go. Martin can tap dance. Koki can do backflips and handstands. Aviva does her magic act once again. Ttark is a ventriloquist. Zoboo can do acrobatic martial arts. Allison does a sword swallowing act. Jimmy can whistle. Quotes: It was morning at the Tortuga HQ. Chris: Oh, boy. The Wildlife Talent Show is coming up. Martin: And we all get to show our special talents for our animal friends. Koki: Check out my backflip and handstand, bros! (does a backflip and a handstand) How'd you like that. Martin: Pretty impressive, Koki. Chris: I couldn't agree more. Look what I can do. (juggles pies and breads) Almost got it. Koki: Wow, Chris. I didn't know that you can juggle. Chris: Juggling is kind of easy for me. Martin: Keep going, bro. Chris: (finishes his juggling act) I'm amazing, aren't I? Koki: Bravo, that was great. Martin: Wait until you see what I can do. Tap dance! Chris and Koki: Tap dance? Martin: Yeah. Watch this. Tap dance music begins to play and Martin does his tap dance. Martin: Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Koki: Whoa. Chris: Great dancing, bro. Martin: Shuffle ball change. Shuffle ball step. Done. Koki: Great dancing, Martin. Zoboo: Guys, guys. Want to see me do my special martial arts acrobat? All: Cool! Zoboo performs his acrobatic martial arts. Koki: Amazing! Zoboo: Thank you, Koki. I've been practicing this routine forever. Martin: How about your big finish, Zoboo? Zoboo: One big finish coming right up, Martin. Zoboo lands perfectly with his four legs on the ground. Zoboo: Hi ya! All: All right! Ttark: Hey, everyone. Meet my puppet, Willy. Koki: Ttark, you're a ventriloquist? Ttark: I sure am, Koki. Hey, Willy. Knock, knock. Willy: Who's there? Ttark: Orange. Wally: Orange who? Ttark: Orange you glad that I picked ventriloquism for my talent show act? Everyone laughs. Wally: You're so funny, Ttark. Ttark: Thank you. Koki: That was fun. Hey, where's Aviva? Zoboo: Maybe she's still asleep? Ttark: Let me try to wake her up. I am her trusty partner, after all. Jimmy: If you're going to do that, Ttarky, maybe we just have to wait a little long. Jimmy's words were cut off by a puff of smoke. The puff of smoke covers everyone in the Tortuga, causing them to cough. Aviva: Ta-da! Koki: Oh, here she comes. The Amazing Aviva. I should've known that you're going to do magic tricks again. Chris: Yep, that explains it. Martin: I will never get tired of your magic tricks, Aviva. Aviva: Now who wants to see my newest trick? All: Ooh, me! Me! Jimmy: We can't wait to see what magic trick you're going to do this time. Martin: Hey, is it just me or does my head feel a little funny? Chris: My head feels funny too. Koki: Ok, what's going on. Ttark: Ooh, this is exciting. Zoboo: This is going to be a great trick. Allison: I hope this trick doesn't involve swords or anything. Aviva: I think you guys have something behind your ears. Abracadabra! (pulls out peregrine falcon power discs from behind the bros ear) Ta-da! Chris: What? How did our peregrine falcon power discs get behind our ears? Martin: I have no idea. How did you do that? Allison: Well, Martin. A magician never tells his or her secrets. Right, Amazing Aviva? Aviva: That's right, Al. Zoboo: Hey, Jimmy. What about you? What are you going to do in the talent show. Jimmy: Uh, I think I'll do nothing. All: What? Jimmy: I'm just not a talented guy. Sorry. Talent shows are not for me. Chris: Of course you're good at something, Jimmy. Koki: We just have to figure out what. Ttark: You'll figure it out, JZ. Come on, let's have lunch. All: Yeah. Jimmy: Everyobody has talents except me. Oh, what should I do. Hey, maybe I can join one of my friends' talent acts. Let's see. I'll start with Martin. Scene change Martin: Ok, JZ. You ready to be my tap dancing partner? Jimmy: I sure am. Martin: Great, now watch and follow my lead. (begins tap dancing) Shuffle, ball step. Shuffle, ball change. Jimmy copies exactly what Martin does. Martin: Now you're feeling the rhythm, Jimmy. Jimmy: I'm getting it! I'm doing it! I'm (trips over) Whoa!